Troubled
by that-one-fanqirl
Summary: You could definitely call Nico troubled. Definitely. Will Solace seems to be the only person to think otherwise... Solangelo, Boarding School AU. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's the first chapter of my AU! I hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Nico hated his roommate. He hated him with a passion. It wasn't because the kid was mean. It was actually the opposite. Jason Grace was probably the nicest person he'd ever met; so nice that he practically forced Nico to be social. He didn't ask for this. In fact, he didn't ask for anything at all. Now, they were on their way down to the activity fair to go and be even more social. He couldn't believe he would have to deal with Jason for a whole year. See, they attended this boarding school out in the middle of nowhere for 'troubled children'. Nico's dad thought he was troubled, and why shouldn't he? His mom had died when he was eight, and his sister passed on when he was ten. If you could go through that without being troubled, you deserve a gold star.

"So," Jason started as they approached the fair. "What sport are you gonna do? I'm gonna try out for the baseball team!" Alright, let's get this out of the way. Jason was literally the perfect, all American boy. He was cute, but he was generically cute.

"You want me to do a sport? Have you seen me try to even walk? I trip over non-existent objects, Grace."

"I keep forgetting it's you first year! Sports are everything around here. We have a state championship football team, and a world-famous swim team! Just give it a shot, okay?" He pleaded. His lip scarred lip quivered, making Nico roll his eyes.

"Fine, but if I don't make a team, then you cant tell me I didn't try."

* * *

><p>"Hey, wanna swim team flier?" Said a boy from behind him. Nico whirled his head around to find the owner of the voice. The fist thing he saw was a muscular chest. He looked up at the speakers face; black hair, green eyes. "Flier?" The boy repeated.<p>

"Umm... No thanks. I don't swim, sorry. Also, why are you wearing a speedo in the middle of fall?"

"Propaganda. If I wear this, more ladies will join the team." The boy wiggled his eyebrows.

"No girl in their right mind would EVER date a guy who obviously shaves his legs. You can have a six pack, hell, even a twelve pack, but you'll still be neglected if you shave your legs. Look dude, I've never had a girlfriend, but I know one thing: Shaving your legs is less manly than watching a marathon of chick flicks."

"So I'm gonna assume," The shirtless boy said slowly. "That this means you're _not _joining the team?"

"Right," Nico said, walking away. Nothing in that school interested him. Nothing at all. He didn't like sports; especially not swimming. To be honest, the idea of being in a pool with a bunch of shirtless guys made him... A little more than uncomfortable. Lost in his own mind, he bumped into Jason. "Hey," he said.

"Hey!" Jason replied. "I already sign up for baseball, so I can walk with you. Found anything yet?"

"No... But this one guy tried to convince me to join the swim team."

"You didn't, did you?" Jason said in a worried tone. "I hear Percy's the team captain... He takes swimming way to seriously. Like once, we had to swim in gym class and he kept yelling at me to swim faster! He almost killed me!"

"Then I suppose it's a good thing I didn't join the team," Nico muttered under his breath.

"Okay, catch you later!" Jason exclaimed abruptly. The blonde ran over to the Girls Lacrosse stand where his girlfriend, Piper, was handing out fliers. Nico sighed as he watched his only friend walk away. He turned on his heels and started walking in the other direction, when he bumped into someone. He flailed his arms, trying to keep his balance, before falling backwards into a pile of leaves. The kid who bumped into him fell face-first on top of him.

"What the hell, man?!" Nico sputtered. He could barely breathe, considering there was a dude on top of him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and... Hey, are you okay? You look pretty red in the face... Are you breathing okay?" The blonde boy said. His blue eyes twinkled with concern, making Nico look away.

"Uh... Yeah, I just... Umm, dude, you're still on top of me..." Nico could barely breathe. He couldn't tell if it was because he was slowly being suffocated by the blonde, or because the kid was, well... Hot.

"That's interesting," Said the boy, who was obviously not paying attention. "I'm Will, by the way. You interested in joining the archery club? I'm team captain!"

"No thanks. Sorry, I'm not exactly... Athletic."

"Oh no you don't! Do _not_ play that card, kid! You have to join a club! It doesn't have to be a sport... You could be on our writing team! Debate Team? Drama Club? Choir?" He paused, thinking for a second. "How's your singing?"

"I don't sing. Not for other people..." Nico admitted. This Will person was starting to get on his nerves. "Look," He rolled his eyes. "I appreciate your concern, but I'll be fine. I don't need to be in a club. Now could you please get off of me?"

Will sat up, still on top of him. The blonde crossed his arms. "I'm not gonna budge until you promise to join a club. I'll help you find one... It'll be fun!"

"No, no, no, no, no... I'm not joining a club. I'll stay here if I really have to." Nico glared at Will. Will glared back.

"That's okay, I have all the time in the world. I'll just sit here, right on top of you, for however long it takes."

* * *

><p>"Okay, open your eyes!" Will said. Nico couldn't believe he let the dumb blonde drag him through the activities fair. It wasn't his fault! People started to stare at them, and why shouldn't they? I mean if you just saw a dude sitting on top of some other guy in a leaf pile, don't pretend you wouldn't stare. After about five minutes of being nearly suffocated, he gave in. Now, he was blindfolded, waiting for Will to show him the 'surprise'. He opened his eyes slowly.<p>

"Oh, hell no!" He nearly screamed. "No way! I'm done! You can't possibly make me-"

"But, you promised..." Will pleaded. "Plus, Piper, Jason's girlfriend, is doing it too! You'll be fine!"

"Nope. I'm not doing this. Sorry, but no."

"Oh, well, you see, I foresaw this exchange." Will joked. "So, I wrote your name on the sign up sheet in Sharpie... Tryouts are tomorrow! You'd better be ready!" And with that, Will ran off, leaving Nico with a sheet of paper.

"A Cappella Club," He read aloud. "I'm gonna kill him."

**So there you go, people. Please leave reviews, they would be much appreciated! Also, If you like this chapter, please follow and/or favorite! Don't forget to read my other story, _Just One More Time. _Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 2

By the time Nico got back to his dorm, Jason was already there. The blonde boy was taping pictures of Piper McLean all over the wall behind his bed. Okay, Jason and Piper were really cute together, but Jason was _obsessed _with her. Jason was... Well, once you became friends with him, he got really clingy. It's not like it was a bad thing, considering Jason was his only friend. The blonde stood back to admire his work.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Jason asked.

"I'm the wrong person to ask," Nico admitted. "But, if she makes you happy, then that's all that matters."

"So," Jason said, taking his eyes away from the wall. "Did you sign up for a club? I saw you with Will Solace earlier, and I thought maybe he convinced you to do archery."

"I wish!" The shorter boy snorted. "No, archery would be so much better than what I have to do. Will blackmailed me into signing up for a club! But wait, it gets worse! He signed me up for A Cappella Club! I swear, I'll kill myself if he doesn't kill me first." Nico collapsed on his bed as Jason took his laptop. "Hey, what're you-"

"Sheet music," His roommate replied flatly. "You have to audition, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm not-"

"What's your favorite song?" Jason snapped.

"I- Err... I don't have one?" It was true, Nico liked some songs, but he couldn't choose favorites.

"Favorite band?" His friend was really pushing it now.

"Fall Out- No, not them. I like... Panic! at the Disco. Yeah, Panic."

"Okay..." Jason eyed him weirdly. He pushed a few buttons on the laptop, before running over to their printer. "There," He said, handing Nico a sheet of paper. That's what you're singing. Piper's gonna be there, and she did it last year so you'll be fine. Just tell her you're a friend of mine."

"Fine," Nico grumbled. "I'm going to shower. See you later." He grabbed his toiletries and rushed to the bathroom. Luckily, there was nobody in there. He and Jason shared a bathroom with all of the guys in their grade, which wasn't that many, but Percy tended to take showers. All the time. Nico started humming the tune of his audition song. Was it bad that he actually hoped he would make it? He probably wouldn't anyway. He stepped under the hot water, running his hands through his jet-black hair. His humming escalated to actual singing as the hot water ran over his chest.

The door creaked open, scaring Nico so bad, he dropped his soap. He stopped singing, and tried to be as silent as possible. He pulled the curtain back, peering out to see his visitor. He closed the curtain as quickly as possible. Maybe if he just stayed in the shower for long enough, the other boy would go away. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to stay there for much longer; the water was starting to run cold.

"Schist!" the other boy exclaimed. "I forgot my shampoo!" Nico heard footsteps, and then a curtain opening. The boy stepped into the shower stall next to him. Nico slid his hair-wash through the crack between the stall. It bumped into the other boys tan feet. "Thanks," He heard him mumble. _Why did he do that? _Now he had to wait until Will was done with his shampoo. That's right, Will _Freakin' _Solace. Just his luck... Note the sarcasm. As if the situation couldn't get worse, Will started singing. Not that Nico minded singing, but the kid was tone-deaf.

After about five minutes of torture, Will slid his shampoo back under the stall. "Thanks," Nico muttered.

"Hey! I know you!" Will started. _Oh, please no... _"Is that Nico?"

"Who's Nico?" He lied, turning off the water.

"Sorry, I just- I just thought you were someone else." Will said, sounding genuinely disappointed. Nico wrapped his towel around his waist, grabbed his body wash and shampoo, and walked to the door. "Bye Nic- Err... Sorry, you just sound a lot like Nico."

"Bye," Nico said, disguising his voice. He closed the bathroom door and ran to his dorm.

* * *

><p><em>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! <em>Nico's eyes burst open. He reached over and hit the snooze button. He always forgot to reset his alarm clock for the weekend. It was a good thing, too; he had to get to A Cappella Club tryouts. He wriggled into his clothes and scribbled a quick note for Jason. He left the note next to the snoring boy, and headed out of his dorm. The sheet music felt heavy in his pocket, and he could feel the worries coming. _What would Will say if he didn't make the team? What if he was the only guy there? What if people laughed at him? _Even _he _would laugh at himself.

He took a sharp left into the music room. The room was crowded, and usually wouldn't mind that, but only ten people would actually make the team. Piper beckoned him to sit with her in the corner. "Hey," She said. "You're Nico, right? Jason told me you were coming."

"Jason tells everyone everything," Nico said as he sat down. Piper laughed.

"You're funny! Jason always says you're pretty serious."

"Compared to him and Percy, anybody could be considered serious," He said, earning him another laugh.

"And Leo, he's pretty immature too. So, are you any good? You know, at singing?"

"I don't know, we'll find out." Nico muttered. He didn't really like to sing in front of other people...

"Can I let you in on a secret?" Piper asked, leaning in close. He nodded. "The judges really like it when you sing to them. Make eye contact. Just pretend you're singing to whatever guy you like, it makes it sound more sincere."

"Wait, how did you know I like-"

"Gaydar," Piper admitted.

"Gaydar?" Is that supposed to be offensive, or-"

"It was a joke," She said, cutting him off again. "It means that I can just, you know, tell who people like. I mean, not _exactly _who people like, but I can narrow it down to a category. For instance, Jason likes tough chicks, such as myself," Piper winked. "Leo likes girls who are completely out of his league. You like guys who are... Generally your polar opposite."

"_Tryouts start in one minute!_" Blared a voice from the speaker system.

"You ready?" Piper asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Nico replied. And he actually meant it; he was ready to blow the judges away.

**Just gonna say this right now: This story is not just going to be about a cappella. I really appreciate your reviews, so don't forget to leave on below! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the late post! I woke up really late and had a busy afternoon, so late post it is! I do really try to post every day, so for those of you saying "UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE" just know I'm trying to do this, stay on top of homework, sports, and a non-existent social life. On a happier note, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 3

_"Nico di Angelo?" _One of the judges croaked. "_Where's Mr. di Angelo?" _

"Right here. Umm... Do I use sheet music, or...?"

"My dear boy," Said a woman with a voice like velvet. "Have you not prepared the song that everyone else did? The title was... Ah, what was it? No matter! Did you prepare it?"

"Oh, I was under the impression that we could choose whatever song we'd like... So no, I didn't prepare it..." He said. He looked at Piper nervously. He only had one night to prepare! He didn't know that they had to prepare a specific song! "But, I have a different song prepared... If that would be okay." The judges whispered to each other, occasionally looking at Nico. He only heard a few words, and they weren't good. _He looks rather dark... We need a male singer... Gay?... No sheet music..._

"Very well then," Said the woman with the smooth voice. "You may sing, but we have a few requirements. You may not sing with sheet music, background music, or lyrics. I wish you good luck... You may start whenever you like."

* * *

><p>The next day, Monday<p>

"So how were your auditions? I mean, you probably did well, but what was your opinion on it?" Will asked, taking the seat next to him. It was their first official day of classes, and so far, Will had just about every class with him.

"They went pretty well, in my opinion. Piper recorded it so I could listen to it afterword. I sang Memories, you know, by Panic! at the Disco?"

"Never heard it," Will mumbled. "I think class is starting."

As if on cue, the woman at the front of the room started talking. "Greetings class! I'm Mrs. Ella, your English professor! Now, I assume that you have your books and supplies for this class? Great! So, I think now would be an appropriate time to take roll... Miss Chase? Annabeth?"

"Here!" Said a girl from the back of the room. She was sitting next to Percy, the guy who handed out swim team fliers earlier. Her blonde hair was tied back in a messy ponytail, and her desk was covered by a mountain of books.

"Great. Miss Dare? Rachel Elizabeth?"

"She's sick," said a girl from the back of the room.

"Oh! What a shame," Said the professor. "And what's your name, dear?"

"Reyna R. Arellano." The girl said.

"Okay then, Mister di Angelo? Nico?"

"Here," Nico mumbled.

"Mhhmhhm? Sorry darling, couldn't hear you! Do you mind speaking up?"

"Here!" He repeated. How could she not hear him? He was at the front of the room!

"You! Next to Nico? What's that you're doing?"

"Umm," Will started. "Writing?"

"To whom?" Mrs. Ella glared. She looked like she wanted to throw Will out a window.

"Nobody!" Will squeaked. He looked as if he was ready to get up, and bolt. The blonde glanced at Nico, biting his lip. The teacher snatched the piece of paper off of his desk.

"Thanks for the shampoo the other night," She read aloud. She raised an eyebrow at Will before dropping the note in the recycling bin. "Very well then... And who might you be?"

"Will, Will Solace," Will replied.

"It says William on here," Mrs. Ella mused.

"Yeah, but I go by-"

"You go by your name," Mrs. Ella laughed. "Thank you, William. It was nice to meet you! Now, Grace? Jason?"

* * *

><p>"She almost killed me back there! Nico, I could have died!" Will yelped.<p>

"And I should care, why?" Nico retorted.

"Well, we're friends, right?"

"Dude," Nico started, shaking his head. "You call pinning people down and forcing them to join a club _friends?"_

"You lent me your shampoo!" Will spat.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I lent you _nothing!_" Nico denied. If he didn't deny it, then he would start blushing. Then his cover would be blown.

"You really think I'm dense, don't you? I know it was you, Nico!"

"Nope, can't prove it. Sorry."

"Yes I can! I heard you singing! It was you!" Will accused.

"You don't even know what my voice sounds like!"

"Yeah, I do. I listened to Piper's recording from auditions!" He turned up his nose, as if he was trying to be superior.

"You _what_?!"

"Umm," Will started. Nico could see the blush creeping across his cheeks. "Well, you see, I just wanted to see if it was you in the shower... So, I just asked Pipes to record you singing. It's no big deal, right? I mean, you sounded really good..."

"Oh. My. God. I barely know you, okay? Who says I even _want _to know you? You don't have to be friends with me, Solace. I'm not some lost cause, got it? Get that through your mind; I don't need _you._" And with that, he walked away. He didn't turn back to see if Will was okay, he didn't care enough. Maybe, if he just kept telling himself that, he'd actually stop caring. Will was nothing to him. _Nothing. _

He knocked on the door a few times, realizing he forgot his key. The door didn't open. He knocked a few more times, with no result. Desperate for a place to sit down, he knocked on the door across the hall. This time, the door opened.

"Hey, Leo!" Said Percy. His hair was still wet from that nights swim practice. He looked down, confused to see his visitor. "Oh, hey Nico. What's up?"

"Left my keys inside," Nico admitted. "Mind if I come in?" Percy nodded. They went inside, and the other boy gestured for Nico to sit down in the beanbag chair. "Man, Jason and I need to get some of these," He said, making himself comfortable.

"You okay?" Percy asked. Nico raised an eyebrow at him. "It's just that you look pretty flustered. Jason giving you a hard time?"

"No," Nico admitted.

"Someone else giving you a hard time, then?"

"Not exactly," Nico shook.

"Is it about a girl?" Percy said knowingly. "I can help with that!"

"No, It's definitely not about a girl," Nico wasn't sure if he trusted Percy, but it was better than trying to talk to Jason about it. "It's about a guy,"

"So, friendship problems?" Percy asked.

"Sort of," Nico hinted. When the pieces finally clicked, Percy formed an 'O' shape with his mouth.

"Oh..." He started. "Sorry, dude. I didn't know about that. Who is it?"

"Nobody special," He lied. "He just thinks I'm some kind of lost cause; like I'm a patient who needs to be fixed. He's just kind of... obsessive. I mean, don't get me wrong, I like him and all, but I just-" Nico was cut off when he heard knocks from across the hall. Maybe it was Jason. He walked to the door, and peered out through the pinhole. A boy with a mop of blonde hair was knocking at his door. "Oh, shit."

"What?" Percy asked. "Who is it?" He pushed Nico aside. "What the hell? Why is Will Solace knocking on your door?"

"Probably to apologize," he muttered.

"What would he have to- OH! Oh my gods, I get it! Him? It's him? He's like, your polar opposite!"

"Tell anyone, and you're dead. Got it, Jackson?" Nico said, shooting imaginary darts through Percy's head.

"Got it," Percy gulped. "Definitely got it."

**Oh my gods I use a lot of dialogue. Do you guys like dialogue-heavy writing? Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't. Anyway, I'll post again tomorrow. (P.S. after tomorrow we have to go back to school :'( FML) Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, in which both Nico and Will end up stalking each other with various recording devices. Stop judging, I can feel you judging me... **

Chapter 4

"So wait, we're just gonna leave him out there?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, basically." Nico looked back through the pinhole, only to see Will sitting in the hallway. The blonde looked extremely tired, yet he still sat there, looking at Nico's door. The raven haired boy was _ not _going back out there until Will left.

"You know," Percy started. "This is no way to solve your problems. You should go out there and work it out. It wouldn't kill you to try and keep up a healthy relation ship." Nico opened his mouth to say something, but Percy shushed him. "And no, Jason doesn't count as a healthy relationship. He's... Jason."

"Speaking of the devil," Nico murmured. He was still looking out the pinhole, and what he saw didn't exactly please him... Jason had arrived, and he was unlocking the door. Will was taking to him, using his hands to explain himself. Jason smiled, walking into _his _apartment with Will. "Oh, hell no!"

"What?" Percy said, pushing Nico aside. "I don't see the problem; Will's gone!"

"He's not gone," Nico grumbled. "He's in _my _dorm! With Jason!"

"Umm, no he's not! He's in your apartment _alone. _Jason's knocking on our door." Percy stated. Nico stared at the door with wide eyes. "Run!" Nico ran and squeezed himself under Percy's bed. He could still clearly see the door, which may or may not have been a good thing. "Hey, Jason!" Percy said as he opened the door. Nico could see his agent's false smile from across the room.

"Hey bro," Jason said in a worried tone. "You seen Neeks anywhere?"

"No," Percy said, running his hands through his hair. "Why?"

"It's a weird story, actually," Jason started. "Will Solace is in my dorm and he needs to talk to Nico. Something about apologizing... I can't remember. God, that kid was talking really fast. Anyway, It's pretty obvious..."

"What is?" Percy said, nervously.

"Well he _obviously _likes Nico! I mean, you should have seen his face when I told him Nico wasn't in our dorm; priceless! I mean, dude, he was blushing. Like, _really _blushing. He's really upset. So please, if you see Neeks anywhere, tell him to come to the dorm immediately. I don't think Will is gonna leave until he gets to apologize for whatever he did."

"Alright," Percy said. "I'll send him over if I see him. See you later, bro."

"Later." Jason said, shutting the door behind him.

"Dude, you need to go over there. _Now._"

"Look," Nico said, breathing heavily. "I don't have to-"

"Hear him out?" Percy said, cutting him off. "Yes, you do! Look, he obviously likes you! You obviously like him! How horrible could it honestly be?"

"I barely know him!" Nico practically shouted. "He blackmailed me into joining a club, by _sitting on me_!"

"Yeah," Percy argued. "And you lent him your shampoo!"

"Oh. My. God. For the last time, that wasn't me!"

"Doesn't matter. I'm kicking you out, and don't even think about sitting in the hall. I will come out there, and push you into your dorm if I have to!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Nico snorted.

* * *

><p>Nico needed to make a mental note to <em>never <em>mess with a swimmer ever again. "HEY! Let go of me!"

"Yeah, I think not," Percy mused, dropping one hand to knock on the door. He was carrying an angry, kicking boy with one hand. Either he was really light, or Percy was really strong. Jason opened the door, a surprised look on his face.

"Where were you, Neeks?" He asked in a concerned way.

"I was in Percy's dorm!" He screamed. "It's his fault!" He accidentally hit Percy in the nose (Well, maybe not accidentally...) and he dropped him on the floor. Nico got up to run, but Jason grabbed his arm.

"You're not going anywhere," He said. "Thanks again, Percy." Percy nodded at Jason before retreating into his dorm. "I can't believe it," Jason scolded. "You managed to get into a fight on the first day of school? What the heck, man?" Nico could see Will standing behind Jason, pretending not to care about what was going on.

"It wasn't my fault." Nico repeated. "Some people just can't take a hint!" Will rolled his eyes.

"Look, I don't care what happened. You just need to make up. In fact," Jason said, pushing Will and Nico on to a couch. "Neither one of you can leave until you sort out your... Issues. Maybe, you could try _actually looking at each other_?!"

"Or, I could just sit here. I have all the time in the world," Nico said smugly. "I don't have to apologize for anything."

"I wasn't asking you to apologize," Will said. "I just wanted you to hear me out... You know, so we can be friends?"

"_Who said I wanted to be friends with you?_" Nico spat. "Did I ask for you to make me join a club? Did I ask for you to sit next to me? No!"

"You lent me your shampoo for Gods sake!" Will argued. Nico was about to say something, when Will took out his old iPod. He pressed a button on it, and it started playing Nico's audition song, _Memories. _"Don't even try to tell me it wasn't you, I have proof!"

"I hate you!" Nico screamed. He himself had trouble believing that.

"No, you don't!" Will said, pressing another button. _'That's him? You like Will Solace?' _said a muffled version of Percy's voice. _'Tell anyone and you're dead,'_ He heard himself say. Jason's jaw dropped so low, it almost hit the floor.

"Fine," Nico said, trying to keep the red away from his cheeks. "You wanna play like this, Solace? I can play like this," He whipped out his old MP3 player.

'_Well he obviously likes Nico! I mean, you should have seen his face when I told him Nico wasn't in our dorm; priceless! I mean, dude, he was blushing. Like, really blushing. He's really upset. So please, if you see Neeks anywhere, tell him to come to the dorm immediately. I don't think Will is gonna leave until he gets to apologize for whatever he did.' _Jason's voice replayed.

"God, what's your problem?!" Will shouted. His face was just about as red as a fire truck. "I just wanted to apologize! This has nothing to do with how we may or may not feel about each other! I just don't want you to be mad at me, is that too much to ask?"

"You recorded me without permission. You blackmailed me," He argued. He was _not _about to let Will win this.

"So? You recorded me, too!" He said, rolling his eyes.

"No, I didn't. I recorded _Jason_, not you."

"I'm sorry, okay?!" Will yelled. "We don't even really know each other, yet we're still managing to screw things up!"

"Maybe, since we both screw everything up, we should stay away from each other!"

"Or, we could screw things up _together_," Will argued. "Oh, wait, never mind. You don't know what '_together' _means!" The blonde got up to leave. Jason tried to stop him, but Will shoved him out of the way. He ran out the door without looking back.

**And then they killed each other. The end. (Not really) But Jason and Percy are just so fed up with their schist. So is Cecil, who is Wills roommate. I know I haven't had much Cecil action in this story, so don't worry, he'll come into play next chapter. Just a reminder: THIS STORY IS NOT ALL ABOUT A CAPPELLA. Assuming he makes the team, Nico will only have practice once a week. Anyways, I might not post tomorrow, sorry! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I wasn't gonna post tonight, but... I gave into the pressure. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 5

**Will's POV**

"Please?" Will asked. "Come on, it'll only take, like, five minutes!"

"Dude, we're _so _gonna get caught. I swear to God, if we do, and trust me we will, I'm going to kill you. It's just a little fight, It'll blow over. Just give it a day or two, okay?"

"No," Will said to Cecil. "We're going right now. We just have to make it down the hall, it's no big deal."

"No! This place is laced with security cameras! Like, once I tried to sneak over to the girls wing, it didn't end well. I wasn't able to see Lou Ellen for a week!" Cecil sighed. "Why do I need to come anyway?"

"Because I can't pick locks! You do remember the whole reason you're here, right?" Will argued. About three years ago, his roommate had broken into a bank. He had disabled the security cameras, picked all the locks, and almost got away. From what Will had heard about it, it sounded pretty amazing. "So you'll come then?"

"Dude, you're basically telling me to break in to places for fun, of course I'm coming!" The plan was simple, survive the security cameras, get in to Nico's room, plant the note, get back to their room. What could possibly go wrong?

"Okay, three... two... one!" Will opened their door, and they ran outside. They each had a bag of paintballs, so whenever they got close to a camera, they would splatter paint on it before it could record them. It was all Cecil's idea, and Will had trouble believing his roommate was an evil genius. Just for fun, they painted the cameras in rainbow order; hey, he felt like he could do anything he wanted at the time... Well, scratch that, not anything. You can't run through your school at midnight to go on a secret mission... Without your genius friend!

When they made it to Nico's room, Cecil pulled out his trusty paper clip. "Cover me?" He said, crouching down to get eye level with the lock.

"Got it," Will said, turning away from the door. Nobody was awake. They would be okay, if nobody noticed the cameras weren't working.

"Done," said Cecil, standing back from his handiwork. "Let's go!" They ran into the room and over to Nico's bed. The raven-haired boy was sleeping, which was a good thing. Will pulled the note out of he pocket and set it next to Nico's pillow. "Dude," Cecil started. He was on the other side of the room, peering out through the hole in the door. "Security guards!"

"Crap!" Will said, walking towards the door. "What're we gonna do?"

"You're gonna turn around so I can see you. Put your hands up!" said a voice from behind them. Will stiffened as he raised his arms. His black hood fell off, showing his mop of blonde hair. He and Cecil turned around, only to be greeted by Nico di Angelo holding a pocket knife. "Solace?" He said, knitting his brows. "What are you doing in my room? It's like, 12:30!"

"Look," Cecil started. "We can explain, just not at this moment. See, there are security guards out there looking for us, and if you don't shut up then we'll all get expelled. You just have to trust me, okay?"

"Trust you?" Nico laughed. "Trust _you?!_ You snuck into my room at 12:30! Oh, and wait, you expect me to trust _Solace_? He blackmailed me, recorded me, and then he-"

"Just let it go!" Will whispered. "It happened. That was the past. I couldn't apologize to you in person, and I felt guilty so I wrote a note. It's right there, on your bed. Now please, I'm begging you, let us stay here for a little while. I swear, we'll be out of here as quick as possible. In fact, if you help us, I won't talk to you anymore; I know that's what you really want." Nico stared at him blankly. One might find it helpful to get a translator when talking to him, because it's impossible to read his expressions.

"And the staring intensifies," Cecil muttered. "Get a room, you two. Jeeze, I mean, the sexual tension here, it's killing me. Help, Doctor Solace, I'm dying!

Nico turned to Will, rolling his eyes. "Your friend isn't funny," he huffed.

"I wouldn't have brought him with me if I knew how to pick locks," Will bickered. That was partially true, but mostly it was because he was afraid of the dark. He still slept with a night-light on.

"Only the finest," Cecil grinned, looking at his bent paperclip.

"Guys, look, I'd love to stay and chat, but it's 12:30 and there are security guards outside. I swear, if we get caught..." Nico looked down at his shoes. "I'll help you... But just promise me something first; you'll talk to me after. I know you think I don't want to be friends with you, but really, you're all I've got. You're forgiven, I'm forgiven, It's a new day. Now, let's figure out how to get you two idiots back to your room."

"You know, I'd be right there with you on the whole 'lets go out their and kick some ass!' approach, but the place is crawling with guards. Even with my skills, we wouldn't be able to make it through the hall." Cecil admitted.

"Maybe we should just wait here until the guards leave," Will suggested. "We could talk, you know, and do other... _Normal people stuff._"

"Or," Nico cringed. "We could play a gam called '_let's see how long it takes before Nico throws these two dorks out a window_'. It doesn't last very long, and it usually doesn't end well, but hey; It's entertaining. For me, at least."

"How about _no. _The chance of surviving a fall onto concrete from here would be really-" Will was cut off by Cecil coughing.

"Sorry," The thief choked. He coughed loudly before muttering something that sounded like "Nerd," and then continued coughing. "Hey, I think the guards are gone!"

"Alright," Will started. "Well, err... Thanks again, Nico. I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure, why not." And with that, the raven-haired boy locked the door, leaving Will and Cecil outside.

"Running would be a good idea," Cecil muttered, as they sprinted down the hall.

* * *

><p>Nico knew he liked him. He <em>knew. <em>Had he really been that obvious? Probably, considering _Jason _of all people was able to pick up on it. It was all good though, because Nico liked him back, right? Maybe he had liked him, before he recorded him and snuck into his room... Maybe he had liked him before Will had screwed everything up. He could try to fix things, to make things better... But he had to go slowly, take baby steps. Truth be told, he had never had a major crush on anyone before; He just wouldn't accept his own feelings. Then, the stupid, little, Italian dude made him realize something... _You can't hide from your feelings forever. _He could hide a little longer though; he had to. First, he and Nico had to become friends, which was already proving to be a difficult task.

**So, I have my first swim meet of the season tomorrow... Wish me luck! Don't forget to leave a review (You guys know how much I like them!)! Also, I'm thinking of starting a Reyna cosplay account via Instagram/ Tumblr... Thoughts on the idea? That's all for tonight, Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I swear I have an explanation for not posting all week... Don't hate me! By the way... I'm starting a Reyna cosplay on instagram. I haven't posted anything yet, but my username is _ .here _Follows would be appreciated. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6

**Nico's POV**

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. _Nico read Will's letter silently after the boy left. _Nico, I couldn't be more sorry. I'm sorry for blackmailing you, for bothering you, for recording you, having other people record you... I regret all of it. If you don't believe me... That's fine. You can ignore me, and I won't bother you, but just know that I really am sorry. If you still want to be... You know, whatever we are... Then I would be the most thankful person alive. I would be thankful just to have you as a friend... I'm not sure if you feel the same way about me that I do about you, but being friends would be a great start to... Whatever. Trust me, I'd do anything to earn back your friendship. I think it's kind of weird how we only just met, yet we're still managing to screw stuff up. I'm sorry if I ruined whatever we had, but if you want me back, I'll be yours. _

_ Love (or whatever)_

_ William Solace_

He set the letter on his desk after reading it for the seventh time that night. It was already 3:30 in the morning, and Nico feared that he might have to go another sleepless night. Will would probably scold him for not getting enough rest... But how could he? After someone breaks into your room, you don't exactly have sweet dreams. He had considered waking Jason, or even walking across the hall to talk to Percy, but for some reason he just couldn't. Maybe, he didn't think they would believe him. Maybe, he thought that the break-in was just a dream... No, no matter how far fetched it was, it was definitely real. There was a part of him that dreaded seeing Will in the morning, but there was another part of him that just couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>"Nico! Wake up!" Jason yelled. Apparently, he had fallen asleep.<p>

"Just five more minutes..." He groaned.

"You don't have five minutes, you slept in past your alarm!" Jason said impatiently. Nico's eyes shot open. He got up quickly, afraid he would be late for class. He threw on a shirt, jeans, and a hoodie. Jason threw an almost-stale Poptart at him as they rushed out the door. "Jason, can I talk to you for a second?" The cloned nodded, adjusting his glasses. "Okay, so Will and Cecil may or may not have snuck into our room last night, and he left me this." He pulled out the note from his pocket and handed it to Jason. They stepped into the elevator.

"Wait, they broke into our-"

"Just read the goddamn letter, Grace." Jason obliged, skimming over the letter slowly. He had pretty bad Dyslexia, worse than Nico's. A few times, he opened his mouth to say something, but he quickly shut it and continued reading.

"Umm, so wait... He likes you?"

"Don't act like you didn't know that," Nico grumbled. "And yes, he does."

"And do you like him back?" Jason inquired.

"Yes," Nico said, shooting darts at Jason with his eyes. "Is that a problem?"

"No!" The blonde reassured. "No, it's all cool, man."

"Wrong answer," Nico complained. "I'm not supposed to like him; he's my polar opposite! He annoys the crap out of me, so why do I like him? Maybe it's because he's cute? No, that can't be it, even though he is. Is it because he's nice? Not even close. Do we have the same interests? No."

"Maybe it's because opposites attract," Jason suggested.

"No," He rejected. "If that was the case, I'd be gushing over a _girl._"

* * *

><p>Jason had ran off to his first period class, so Nico was standing alone at the doorway of the math room. He didn't want to be the first person in ther, being alone with adults made him uncomfortable. Alas, if he waited outside, he might run into... Other people. He didn't want to run into Cecil or Percy, and he definitely didn't want to run into Will Solace. The raven haired boy squeezed into the room, trying not to get noticed. Unfortunately, he had no such luck.<p>

"Good morning, my young fellow!" Said the man, sitting at a desk behind him.

"Hello, Mr. Archimedes."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Nico? Call me Mr. A!" The math teacher replied.

"Sir, we only just met yesterday..." Nico tried to explain.

"Yes, but I know plenty about you, about everyone! Everyone has a thirst for knowledge, that can only be acquired by rigorous study and hours of research! Yes, I know you probably think I'm crazy, but I do know about you! That blonde yesterday and hi cheeky friend... Yes, they were passing notes about you, Mr. di Angelo!" Nico tried to open his mouth to argue, but the bell rang. He took his seat, trying to avoid more awkward conversation.

One by one, students filed into the room and sat in their pick of seats. He noted that none of them were around him, which was understandable. He probably looked like a serial killer. One person did sit next to him though, and surprisingly, the boy remained silent. It was an awkward silence, like the type you only read about in books. Heat rose to his cheeks, and when he looked over, it seemed that Will was also looking a little flustered. People around them talked about god knows what, but Nico wasn't listening. The lesson started, but he didn't pay attention.

"Hey," he finally whispered.

Will turned around to face him. "Hey," he whispered back.

"Umm," He replied, staring at his shoes. "I was wondering if... You know... You... Me... Library after school?"

"Sounds great," Will beamed. "Now, what's he talking about?"

**I am trash. I aM tRaSh. I AM TRASH! It's official, guys. I am Solangelo trash. I hope you all have a good night, and I apologize for few days where I didn't post. Please leave a review, they are much appreciated! Okay, Bye. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bleh. It's late, and I probably shouldn't be writing, but whatever. I'll be posting on my cosplay account (just_Reyna_here) tomorrow! Please go follow it! Thanks!**

Chapter 7

**Will's POV**

"I still don't get it!" Will complained. He had been staring at his math homework for fifteen minutes, but he still couldn't figure it out. Nico had even tried to explain it to him, but that didn't help at all. "I mean, why are there letters in this? It's a math problem!"

"Will, it's algebra. And those numbers are called variables. What problem are you even stuck on?"

"Number 6, it says 3x=2x+6. What's that supposed to mean?"

"Will," Nico started. "We're in ninth grade, how are you not able to solve a simple algebra problem?" He took the pencil from Will's hand, gently brushing his pale fingers against his hand. Will blushed, still not sure if the contact was intentional. "So first, we have to get rid of 2x. Subtract 2x from both sides, and you're left with..." Nico looked at Will expectantly.

"3x-2x=0x+6?"

"Great!" Nico grinned. "Now just simplify it. 3x-2x= x. 0x+6=6. Therefore, when you simplify, you get your answer; X=6."

"Okay," Will started. "I sort of get it... Kind of. Now can we do History homework?"

"Sure, but History class is kind of weird..." Nico admitted.

"Why?" He asked, pulling his History binder out of his back pack. "I like History."

"You haven't noticed how weird it is?" The raven-haired boy asked. "Most schools study American history, or History of different cultures. We just study Greek history, specifically mythology. I mean, Mr. Chiron taught us how to fight monsters that don't even exist. I don't understand what the point is."

"It's fun!" Will argued. History class tended to distract him from other things going on in the world. It gave him a class to look forward to.

"But it's make-believe. You'll never fight a Manticore in real life. When you die, you won't go to the underworld. There are no demigods or heroes. If these 'heroes' did exist, don't you think the world would be a better place? If there were mythological beasts, then how are we all still alive? Monsters are real, ill give you that. I live with them inside my head. But, Will, the other stuff isn't real, it won't help us in real situations."

"Do you believe in God, Nico? Or the Gods? Or some greater power?"

"No," Nico said with a straight face. "It's a leap of faith I'm not willing to take."

"People believe in some higher power because they need hope. It's been like that since the dawn of creation. You look like you need something to believe in, something to give you hope. If there is nothing out there that you believe in, then you can't live. You can survive, but you'll never live. It doesn't have to be a god, it can just be something simple. I believe in love. And answer me this, Nico; how did the universe come to be? There's something going on above, some higher power that made us all and sustains us to this day. Is it a god? I don't know. Is it purely science? I don't know that either. Believe in something, Nico. It helps."

"This wasn't where I wanted the conversation to go," Nico grumbled. "But I know the Greek gods didn't create the universe. They don't exist."

"You never know," Will said, gazing out the window. "Maybe they did. Maybe they're still alive today. I'll see you later, I have to go. We'll do this again sometime?"

"Sure," Nico mumbled. "Why not."

* * *

><p>Will still wasn't sure how he had a crush on Nico di Angelo. The kid didn't believe in anything, not even unicorns. To be completely truthful, Will had an obsession with Greek mythology. He had always had fantasies of being the great hero; the son of Apollo. How amazing would it be to be... Not like everyone else? Everyone was always so busy trying to be someone else, but they never thought about how great it would be to be different.<p>

People always thought he was the poster boy for perfection. His blonde hair was the perfect length; his blue eyes the perfect shade. He got straight A's. He had the perfect tan with blindingly white teeth. He was six feet tall. He couldn't count how many girls had went head-over-heels for him. When people saw him, they thought he was too good to be true. In a way, they were right. He wasn't interested in the girls who liked him, and they always seemed to take it personally. Fact of the matter was, he didn't like girls at all. Maybe he wasn't so perfect after all.

"Hey," Cecil said, walking into their room. His thoughts scattered as he got up from his bed.

"What's up? Aren't you supposed to be at soccer practice?"

"Nope," Cecil answered. "It got cancelled. THANK YOU RAIN!"

"The rain says you're welcome," He muttered. "So if it was cancelled, where have you been?"

"Well I came in about an hour ago, but you weren't here, so I went to see Lou Ellen. Now it's your turn. Where were you?"

"At the library," He answered sheepishly. "With Nico."

"So, what, like a date? I don't think the library would be the best place to get laid, but hey, whatever floats your boat."

"Dude, it wasn't a date." Will defended. "He was helping me with math homework. And then we just talked about stuff, you know? The deeper meaning of life and all that jazz."

"Alright man, whatever you say. But you should probably put a shirt on; We have to go to dinner!"

"Okay, I'll be with you in a second. Just go down without me. Save me a seat, we can sit with Lou Ellen if you want. Would it be okay if Nico sat with us too?"

"Sure, just change quickly!" And with that, Cecil ran out the door, leaving him all alone. Again.

**I feel like I've ended a chapter in my other fic that way before. I made an SPQR shirt today, and I'm planning on making a Camp Half-Blood one tomorrow. Okay, that's all I have to say. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry for lack of posts! Gah I'm a terrible human being... Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 8

**Will's POV (Again...)**

"Why do I have to sit with you?" Nico asked impatiently. "You keep forgetting I'm not some lost cause; I have other friends too!"

"You're gonna sit with us, because I saved you a seat! Why would I do that? Oh, maybe it's because we're _friends_!" Will argued. He had the slight urge to grab Nico's hand and drag him to their table, but he didn't. _Take things slowly, William. _He thought to himself. _Don't rush it. _"Just come sit with us, okay?"

"I still don't understand you. Why would you want to be friends with me?" Nico looked down at his feet, trying not to draw attention to himself. It definitely wasn't working, at least not with Will. He could never take his eyes off of him.

"I don't want to be friends with you, Nico." Will whispered. "You know... What I want. It's just that neither of us are ready, you know? Don't make me explain... I just couldn't, not here. Please, just sit with us."

"Fine," Nico grumbled as he followed Will to their table. Lou Ellen and Cecil were already there, chatting up a storm. Cecil had had a crush on her for basically forever. Lou Ellen didn't really feel that way until their first date. She kind of had a moment of realization; She was in love. Their table was a weird sight, a hodgepodge of people. You have the nerdy kleptomaniac. You have the punk girl who was obsessed with reading. You have the perfect boy, who happens to have a crush on the not-so-perfect boy. You have the not-so-perfect boy who would give anything to fade into the shadows. Most people would think they would have nothing to do with each other, but they were wrong.

"Will," Lou Ellen snapped. The blonde didn't hear her. "Will!"

"What?" He asked.

"The two of you should stop staring at each other, and eat your goddamned food!"

"We weren't-" Nico started.

"You were, actually," Cecil said, backing his girlfriend up. "Both of you. I mean seriously, get a room. We don't act this couple-y and we're actually a couple!" Cecil gestured between himself and Lou Ellen. His girlfriend gave him a look that could only mean; _So, you want me to break up with you? _"Umm," Cecil gulped. "So, what's new, guys? Events of the day?"

"Numbers seven and four are in an argument," Will noted casually. He had been keeping tabs on that couple recently, and they argued more than they agreed.

"You really have an obsession with seven and four," Lou Ellen noted. "We don't even know them that well."

"Wait, slow down for a second... What are seven and four?" Nico asked helplessly. Will had almost forgotten he was new to their table.

"They're code names for people. Seven is Clarisse, four is Chris. I don't know why, but I really like their dynamic; how Clarisse is a raging ball of fury and how Chris is the only one able to calm her down. If she's right to be angry, then he'll just step back and let her go to town on her victim's sorry ass. It's great... Like I just sit here and watch them act all couple-y." Will tried to explain.

"God, you're worse than Jason." Nico groaned. "At least he stalks someone he knows, his girlfriend! But, you stalk people you barely know and gush over their personal life? I don't understand how that's amusing."

"No, bro..." Cecil started. Nico raised an eyebrow and mouthed 'bro?' to Will. "You've got it all wrong... It's not an invasion of privacy, it's an interest in what's going on around you!" He dropped his voice to a whisper, and leaned over to Nico. "Do not, I repeat, do not insult Will's OTP. He will literally throw you out a window, that is, after he's done beating your ass till it's flat."

"I heard that, you know!" Will shouted. "I promise not to throw anyone out a window... At least, not yet."

"You didn't promise anything about not beating peoples asses, though..." Lou Ellen laughed.

"Yeah, Will." Cecil added. "Are you planning on-"

"No. No. No. Stop, you're killing my eardrums with your strange perverted-ness!" Will denied. As if on cue, his eyes drifted beneath the table to look at Nico's behind in those skinny jeans. He stopped himself, realizing how creepy that was and how much he was blushing.

"Okay, let's get this straight," Nico started.

"Straight?" Lou Ellen smirked.

Nico rolled his eyes, before continuing. "Nobody is flattening anybody's ass. Nobody is being perverted. Nobody is hating on anybody's OTP. We're just having a nice, peaceful lunch, okay?"

"What does peaceful mean?" Cecil joked. "Why make peace, when you can just steal things?"

"Or prank people?" Lou Ellen added.

"Because having some good, quality alone time is so much more peaceful." Nico argued.

"I don't understand why you like being lonely," Will started. He would have finished his thought process, but the bell rang for them to head to their dorms. He watched as Nico walked away from him, not answering his question.

* * *

><p>"You have it bad, don't you?" Cecil asked from the other side of their room. Will turned from his laptop to better see the speaker.<p>

"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Cecil. He had a cold, that might be what he meant... "My cold?" He sneezed, laughing at the irony of it.

"Quit pretending you don't know what I mean," His friend started. "I know you're not stupid, Solace. So quit playing dumb."

"Dude," He started, coughing again. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"God, you really like Nico, don't you?"

"I..." He tried. It was true, he really had it bad for Nico. He and Cecil had been roommates for the past three years, so naturally he knew that Will liked guys. They were close, _really close. _He could tell Cecil anything, and he would listen. They met when they were twelve years old, way back when Cecil had braces and the worst haircut ever. He wasn't going to lie; he hated Cecil at first. He was annoying and hyper, and he constantly stole his stuff. But something changed one day, something big. Practically every guy in the school had a crush on Drew Tanaka, so a few days after they met, Cecil worked up the nerve to ask her out. He got rejected horribly, and the only person he went to for help was Will. Now, they trusted each other with their lives.

"You what?" Cecil prompted.

"I do... I really do like him..." The words were a shock to him, even though they rolled of his own tongue. "We just can't be together. Not like that..."

"Why not?" Cecil asked. For some reason, Will's mind went blank. Why couldn't they be together? Who was stopping them?

"That's a really good question that I don't know the answer to," He said. "Maybe we're just not ready."

"Or maybe you're nervous," Cecil accused. "Remember when you convinced me to ask Lou Ellen out? Look at us now! All it takes is a little bit of faith in yourself! Plus, you already know he likes you. You have to ask him out, promise you will?"

"Why would I do that?" Will asked.

"Because if you don't by a week from now, I'm asking him out _for you. _Now, do you promise or not?"

"I promise."

**I probably won't post tomorrow; I have a swim meet all day! I have to be at my school at 6:45 AM tomorrow! Anyway, that's all for tonight, bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I. Am. Officially. Trash. Okay, that's all you need to know. I hope you enjoy this Chapter!**

Chapter 9

**Nico's POV**

"So what's stoping you?" Jason asked. Nico took an earbud out to talk to his friend.

"I don't know... Maybe it's just not meant to be. I mean, what if we're not right for each other? He did say neither of us were ready for... Whatever we're supposed to be. Plus, there's the small matter of boarding school gossip; word travels quickly here."

"You know he's gonna end up asking you out, whether you like it or not. It could happen tomorrow or next week. Hell, it could happen in a year! You'll never be ready for it though, you can expect it, but it'll always take you by surprise." Percy said from their new beanbag chair. They always hung out every few days or so; him, Percy, and Jason. He had no idea why the two most-liked guys in the school wanted to hang out with him.

"Or," He started. "Maybe he'll realize that I'm a freak and just give up. He could find someone he actually deserves; someone better than me."

"You do realize nobody knows why you two like each other, right? You guys don't even know why you like each-other!" Jason pointed.

"I know why I like him!" Nico argued. "He's, umm, attractive? Does that count as a reason? He's the only other... Not straight guy in the school? I don't know, he's annoying? I don't even like that about him. Never mind, you were right. I have no idea why I like him."

"Maybe you like him because you want to be like him?" Percy suggested.

"No, I don't want to be like him at all. Do I look like I want to be the poster boy for perfection?"

"He called him perfect," Jason snickered. Nico rolled his eyes, trying not to think about how perfect Will actually was. "Hey, maybe it's because opposites attract."

"No, that's not it. If that was they case, I would like tall, tan, blonde _girls._" Nico argued.

"If that was the case, I would keep Annabeth far, _far _away from you." Percy added. "I'm gonna get going, see you tomorrow." Percy walked out the door, closing it behind him. Jason turned to him, letting out a sigh of relief.

"I should go shower, be back in a few minutes." He left, leaving Nico alone. He put his earbuds back in, and tried to think about something other than Will.

* * *

><p>He woke up in the middle of the night, in a cold sweat. Had he fallen asleep before Jason got back? He struggled to remember the dream that woke him up. It was probably about Bianca, but all he remembered was falling. That's it, he was falling and then... And then he wasn't. Someone caught him. He refused to remember who it was, though he had his suspicions. How many nights had it been since Will snuck into his room? How many hours went by since he agreed to sit down with him? It all seemed too distant to remember, to emotional to think about.<p>

He had already decided he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, so he took out his phone. On the first day of school, they were supposed to give the security guards all of their electronics, but he had managed to sneak past undetected. He turned on his phone, only to see a single text from Cecil:

_Cecil, 10 minutes ago_: Here's Will's number, text if you dare! (562-438-1212)

He stared blankly at the number before sending his response.

_You, now_: Why would I text him?

_Cecil, now_: Becuz u luv him. Y not? ;)

_You, now_: Because I still have a few ounces of dignity left in my system...

_Cecil, now_: But bro!

_You, now_: No. There is no way in hell that I'm texting him. Why are you up anyway?

_Cecil, now_: Pwease? :3

_You, now_: No. Why are you up?

_Cecil, now_: Prince William can't sleep, and he decided to wake me up 2. He's obnoxious :)

_You, now_: DOES HE KNOW I'M TEXTING YOU?!

_Cecil, now_: No bro calm down. He doesn't even kno u have his number. :D

_You, now_: Quit it with the smiley faces.

_Cecil, now_: :D :) :3 :* :( :v :c XD

_You, now_: *Insert eye roll here* I hope you realize that I'm not going to text him.

_Cecil, now_: :'( Can u at least do me 1 favor?

_You, now_: Depends...

_Cecil, now_: Will u be my sassy gay bff?

_You, now_: What?!

_Cecil, now_: Will doesn't want 2 be my sassy gay best friend, so I'm asking u!

_You, now_: No. I'm leaving. Talking to you at 1:00 AM is a bad idea.

_Cecil, now_: Don't leave me! I'll be stuck with Will!

_You, now_: Sucks to suck. Bye.

He turned off his phone and sat on his bed. Maybe he could just ignore Will's number and never touch it. He turned his phone back on, and stared at the number. It was tempting to say the least... What if he just viewed the contact info... That wouldn't hurt anybody, right? He tapped the number, bringing up Will's profile. He quickly took a screenshot of his profile picture, before turning off his phone. Why was he acting like such a stalker. He opened up his conversation with Cecil, reading his new text.

_Cecil, 1 minute ago_: This is me warning u.

Warning him about what? God, if they broke into his room again... His phone made a dinging noise, and he opened up the alert.

_Will, now_: Hey, idk who this is but Cecil dared me to text this number, so sorry...

_Add Will Solace as a contact?_

He ignored the text and reopened his conversation with Cecil.

_You, now_: You. Are. Dead.

_Cecil, now_: I warned u! R u gonna text him back? XD

_You, now_: Fine, but I'd sleep with one eye open if I were you.

He sighed, before opening the conversation with Will.

_You, now_: It's Nico... Please kill Cecil for me.

He sat there, waiting for a response. Five minutes passed, then ten. He drifted to sleep, still waiting for a reply that might never come.

**I'm not gonna be very active this week, but once winter break hits... Just be ready for about 1,000,000 alerts from me, okay? Sounds good! Bye, for now.**

**-C**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Will's POV**

Will stared blankly at his phone, still trying to comprehend what just happened. Cecil gave him Nico's number, and he was dense enough to text it. Nico texted him back, and he might be sitting in his room waiting for him to respond. It didn't seem like a bad thing... So why was he so aggravated? Cecil had actually done him a favor; now he wouldn't have to ask for Nico's number. The problem was this; he only had six days left to ask Nico out before Cecil took action into his own hands.

"What am I supposed to do now?" he finally asked.

"Well, did you text him back?" Cecil started. Will shook his head, wondering why he hadn't thought of that. "Well why not, then?"

"I just-"

"Look, dude. You've got to pick up the pace! The clock is ticking, and I will ask him out for you if you don't in six days. Why couldn't you just text him back?"

"I don't know," Will started. "Maybe we're just not ready for this... What if he doesn't like me anymore? It's game over if he doesn't."

"Trust me, Bromeo, he likes you a lot more than he'd wish to admit." Cecil confessed.

"And how would you know that?" Will asked. Slowly, he put two and two together, realizing what his friend had done. "You had his number this whole time, so you've been texting him. God, Cecil, what did he tell you?"

"Confidential information," Cecil confirmed. "Unless, that is, you want to make a bargain?"

"Depends," Will thought aloud. "What type of bargain are we talking about?"

"I show you the conversation, you drop two days. That would mean you'd only have four days to ask him out."

"But I-" Will started.

"But nothing," Cecil snapped. "That's my only deal, take it or leave it."

"That's not fair!" Will argued. "You can't do this, it's blackmail!"

"What's wrong with blackmail?" Cecil smirked. "You blackmailed Nico into joining that club! All is fair in love and war, my friend. So, take it or leave it. I'd take it if I were you, there's some pretty juicy stuff on here..."

"God, just give me the damn phone already." Cecil handed him the phone, and he skimmed through the texts. Most of them were about him, which wasn't surprising in the least. Cecil hadn't told Nico about their plan, which was a good thing. He found out that Cecil, Percy, and Jason were the only people who knew. Nico and Cecil had been debating on whether or not to tell Leo. "I swear to God, if Leo finds out..."

"He won't!" Cecil reassured. "Nico doesn't want him to know either. It's funny, actually. Nico thinks you don't like him, you don't think he likes you. It's irony!"

"That's not a good thing!" He groaned. "I'm surprised Lou Ellen puts up with you, you're such an idiot."

"Yeah, well this idiot has to go take a shower, so bye." And with that, Cecil skipped off to the boys restroom, leaving Will alone. He might never know why his friend wanted to shower at 1:30 in the morning... Oh well, who said he wanted to? He turned his phone back on, and reread the message. It was definitely Nico, and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing. Maybe he should text him back... But then again, maybe he shouldn't.

The worst part was this: He now only had four days to ask Nico out. It wasn't exactly his fault; he would regret not reading the text if he hadn't made the deal. He was curious! It was funny how people always said 'curiosity killed the cat', when in reality it should be 'curiosity killed the slightly awkward gay guy, with a little help from his devious best friend'. That would be a lot more accurate. In a way, he almost felt forced to text Nico back. If he didn't, then Nico might get mad, and with only four days left until judgment day, he couldn't afford that. He sighed as he reopened the conversation.

_You, now: I'll kill him when he gets back from showering... Who showers at 1:30 AM?_

He waited for a response, and 'surprise, surprise' one came within five seconds.

_Nico, now: Not me. But of course, you know when I shower, considering you practically stalked me via recordings because I lent you shampoo._

_You, now: It's not stalking... It's investigating._

_Nico, now: Your idea of investigating and my idea of investigating are two different ideas of investigating._

_You, now: Touché._

_Nico, now: I win! IN YOUR FACE SOLACE!_

_You, now: XP _

_Nico, now: Why did you have to put in a smiley face?! I HATE SMILEY FACES. Cecil always puts in smiley faces... Screw you._

_You, now: Maybe later... I'm not really in the mood right now ;)_

_Nico, now: What?_

_You, now: Nothing! Forget I said anything! (You're really dense, by the way.)_

_Nico, now: I am not!_

_You, now: You are too!_

_Nico, now: I will end you, Solace... I swear to God I will..._

Will started laughing and snorting at the same time, just as Cecil walked in. He glanced at him, a concerned look on his face.

"Please stop watching gay porn," Cecil started. "You know the rules about porn..."

"It's not porn," Will chuckled. "I'm just texting Nico, that's all."

"Oh, great. Worse than gay porn." Cecil groaned. "I mean seriously, you guys are like an old married couple. And no, I'm not the only one who thinks that."

"Dude, I can't take you seriously when your hair's wet." He laughed. "You look like Leonardo DiCaprio in that one scene of the Titanic when Jack's freezing to death... It's the undercut, dude. It's making your hair do the weird swoop-y thing."

Cecil rolled his eyes. "So, what's Nico got to say for himself? You don't have to tell me if it's wrong... I actually urge you _not _to tell me if it's wrong."

"Dude, he doesn't say anything wrong," Will explained. "We're just friends, remember?"

"Yeah, but only for a few more days... You should try to get some sleep, we have a math test tomorrow."

He crawled into bed, obeying Cecil's command. He fell asleep thinking about how Nico helped him with his math homework... It was too bad he forgot how to do the equation. Oh well, it's not like he was going to get a good grade on the test anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh my Gods you guys, I'm so sorry about not posting! I've been really busy with my instagram cosplay account, and the time just flew right past me. Thank you to the people who aren't totally pissed at me. **

Chapter 11

**Nico's POV**

"And here you are, Mr. di Angelo..." Mr. A mused. "You did a great job, highest score in this class actually. Not the whole grade though, Annabeth did a great job... She managed to introduce a new theorem to me in this test. That blonde has a brain, unlike your friend, Solace."

"Thank you, Sir." Nico mumbled as he took the paper. He glanced down at the red 101% on his test, shaking his head. Will couldn't have done that terribly, right? Scratch that; based on the look on his friends face, he inferred that he did, in fact, do that terribly. The bell rang, and Nico scrambled to be the first one out of the classroom. If he could avoid awkward eye-contact with his friend, that would be a good thing. Alas, he had no such luck.

"Nico!" Will screamed. The blonde ran at him through the crowded hallway, ignoring the people he bumped into. Now, normally if he saw a six foot tall, angry looking guy running at him, he would run. But he didn't; he just rolled his eyes and waited for Will to come to a halt.

"What?" He asked as Will came closer.

"It isn't even possible to get an F-!" Will yelled, shoving his test in Nico's face. "I mean, at least I tried! Shouldn't I get at least a D- for effort!"

"Did you read the note he stapled to this?" Nico chuckled. "It says, 'Drawing cat faces when you don't know the answer is unacceptable'. Don't you remember the formula I taught you? Come on, Will! You have to at least try! And cat faces? Really? You might actually be more gay than I am."

"I tried to remember! I swear, I even asked Cecil for help! I'm just really bad at math, that's all. The numbers just get all jumbled up in my head..." Will defended. "I- I guess this means we'll just have to..."

"What?"

"We'll just have to have more library study sessions, that's all. We should probably get to class, wouldn't want to be late." Nico jogged to keep up with Will as they made their way to class. They walked in the door, just as the bell rang.

* * *

><p>A small serving of whatever-the-hell-they-served-in-the-cafeteria was placed on Nico's plate. He tried not to look at it as he made his way over to his usual lunch table. Percy and Jason were waiting at the table that usually seated four. As he walked up to them, he realized why their table looked so off. "Wait a second, where's Leo?" He asked as he sat down.<p>

"The infirmary," Jason and Percy groaned in unison. "He burnt himself pretty badly last night; I'm not really sure what he was doing." Percy continued. Suddenly, someone appeared behind him.

"Mind if I sit here today?" Will asked, making Percy jump.

"Sure," Nico answered. What? It wasn't like he was going to tell Will to take a hike. The blonde sat next to him, oblivious to the looks that Percy and Jason were giving him. Nico could've sworn he saw Percy wink at him...

"Hey," Jason interrupted. "I think I'm actually going to sit with Piper, see you guys around." He walked off in the other direction, but not before mouthing 'Go get him, tiger'. Percy waited a total of five seconds before breaking the silence.

"You know, Jason has a point. I should probably go sit with Annabeth... She looks lonely." Percy muttered. "Later, Nico." He nodded. And then, he was all alone with Will. He took a second to wonder if this was planned; but then again, it was Jason and Percy. Of course it was a plan. He stared down at his plate, trying not to notice how close Will was to him.

"I..." Will sputtered. "I don't t-think your friends like m-me very much." The blonde took a sudden interest in his shoes.

"I don't know if they don't like you, or if they're just acting weird. Don't take it personally, you can never tell what they're thinking. I don't even _want _to know what they're thinking." He reassured.

"Are you sure? Because Jason didn't seem to like me when we were talking. You know, before he mad us 'talk it out'."

"He might've been having a bad day," Nico argued. "Or maybe he just didn't want a dude who he barely knew in his room. It might be that."

"I still don't get it," Will confessed. "I mean, did I do something wrong? So what if I broke into his room? So what if I spend a lot of time with his best friend... Now that I'm hearing myself say it, it does sound kind of bad."

"Kind of bad? It sounds like a felony. Don't take it personally. I'm serious; they act like this around every guy who I- who I'm friends with..." He chased his food around the plate with a fork. "Were you serious?"

"Serious about what?"

"You know," Nico started. "What you said a few nights ago?" _You know what I'm talking about, you dumbass. _

Will looked confused, trying to figure out what he meant. "About believing in the Greek Gods?"

"No, you idiot! You know exactly what I'm talking about." Nico suppressed the urge to slap Will senseless. He was going to save that for later.

"Oh! You mean, do I really... Umm... You? Yeah, I-I guess I do. Do you still...?"

"I think I do... I'm not really sure though... I mean, I definitely do, It's just that I'm not ready. Well, I am, but not really." Nico tried to explain.

"You do realize," Will grinned. "That that statement was just a bunch of jumbled up mixed messages?"

"Shut up, Solace."

**Basically some writing I did at like 11:45 last night... Sorry if it sucks, my brain just wasn't working. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh my Gods, guys! I'm so sorry for not updating! I had a busy few weeks, and I hope you can forgive me. Anyway, have some nervous Will! I'm not the only one who loves nervous Solangelo... Right? I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 12

**Will's POV**

"Dude! Dude, wait up!" Will heard someone from behind him say. He didn't stop walking. He had to get to class in three minutes, and he left his history binder in his locker. The voice, which sounded female, kept talking. "Come on, Will! I just need to talk for a second!" She panted in between her words; she had obviously been trying to catch up to him for a while. "I need," She wheezed. "I need to talk about Nico!" He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face her.

"What?" He half asked, half demanded.

"I'm sorry, you're Will?" She returned. Her golden eyes sparkled in confusion as she pushed her caramel curls behind her ear. "Will Solace?"

"Yeah, that's me. Come on, we should keep walking. Tell me what happened to Nico; Nothing to bad probably. I was just with him at lunch."

"He was right," She muttered as she jogged to keep up with his long strides. "You are really tightly wound. Anyway, nothing bad happened to him. I'm Hazel, his half sister." She paused, giving Will enough time to raise his eyebrow. "I'm adopted. It's okay, I get that look from everyone."

"Right, uhh... Look Hazel, I have to get to class. I'd love to talk again sometime, but-"

"No it's fine," she reassured. "I just wanted to tell you that there's going to be a school dance three days from now. I'd love to see you and my brother there." She turned on her heels, but not before giving him a wink. Or at least, he thought she winked at him. Hazel had a kind of mysterious effect; she was a lot like Nico. He opened his locker, letting a note fall out. The crinkled piece of paper had only four words on it: _You. Nico. School dance. -C. _Cecil, no doubt. How did he know about the dance? Maybe they made an announcement he hadn't heard... He grabbed his history binder and ran to class.

* * *

><p>"Alright, class! Let's get started! The other classes are quite far behind you all, so we have an activity planned for today. Now that we've established an understanding of the Greek Gods and their traits, I thought we should have a quiz!" The class groaned. "You have misunderstood me, my students! It is a personality quiz, to see which God you would be associated with. Now, please answer all questions honestly. Mr. di Angelo, will you pass out the tests?" Will watched as the short form of Nico di Angelo stood up to get the quizzes. The shorter boy leaned over Will's desk, handing him a test.<p>

"Ten bucks I'm _not _Iris." He smirked before rushing to the next desk. Will laughed so hard he snorted, earning some strange looks from his class mates. He tore his eyes away from his friend and turned to the test. The questions were... Peculiar to say the least. One read:

It is valentines day, and you

A) Take your lover to an indoor water park.  
>B) Watch the sunset with your lover<br>C) What lover; I can't stand people  
>D) Do the most extravagant thing that comes to mind<br>E) Promise to take them skydiving

He circled C, trying to envision himself on valentines day. He and someone else were sitting on a roof, bundled up in warm clothing. He pecked the anonymous face on the cheek as the sun set. He shuddered at the thought, trying to remember the persons face. At one point, a long time ago, he had tried to convince himself that the face was that of a girls. He never would've dared to think that... That it could be someone else. He got up and handed his paper to the teacher, hitting Cecil in the shoulder as he walked by.

"Well that was the last one!" The teacher exclaimed. "My Gods, this class is quite diverse! Let's see, Mr. Jackson would be Poseidon!"

"Yeah! I'm the water dude!" Percy yelled from across the room. He could be kind of obnoxious.

"And my dear Lou Ellen, you would be Hecate. Cecil, oh lord, you would be Hermes. Always knew you were a little devil! Valdez, how do you say devil in Spanish?"

"Diablo," Leo answered

"Yes, Cecil. You're a little diablo. Anyway, Valdez, you would be Hephaestus, if I'm correct. And no- It's not because you think you're hot." The teacher spat. Will always found it interesting how Mr. Chiron was able to predict what people would say... Probably a strange coincidence. "Mister Solace? Get your head out of the clouds, my boy." Will felt the blush creep across his face. It wasn't his fault he was easily distracted. "Yes, speaking of head in the clouds, you would be Apollo. Shocking, actually, considering I've read some of your... Poetry, if you could call it that."

At that point, Will heard a muffled snort from across the room. All heads turned toward Nico di Angelo, who was smiling uncontrollably. Once he noticed people staring at him, he buried his head deep into his hoodie, hiding himself from the other students.

"Mister di Angelo, do you have something to say?" The teacher asked. Nico shook his head politely, lifting his eyes just enough to see the teacher. "Good. I believe you would be Hades, but I don't know. Your recent outburst leads me to believe otherwise."

"Sorry, sir." Will could see Nico fidgeting nervously, and he was slightly tempted to take the blame. No, that wouldn't work. Nico would just go off at him for treating him like 'some lost cause'. Could the kid get it through his head that he hung out with him because he _liked _him? Obviously not.

The bell rang, scattering Will's thoughts. He was about to run over to Nico, but as he turned around, he saw that Nico was already behind him. "Hades... I knew it. This shit is rigged, you know?"

"I don't know... You kinda scare me sometimes, Neeks." Will started. "I ran into your sister today... I didn't know you had one!"

"Yeah, It's funny. Neither did I. My dad adopted her last year, without me knowing. Anyway, what did she have to say for herself?"

"Not much," Will fidgeted. His foot started tapping to the beat of the last song he heard, an annoying habit. "She just mentioned this stupid school dance thing... She wanted to know if I wanted to go. I'm not sure I want to, though. I'll only go if... Never mind." And with that, he took off down the hall. For some reason, his face was completely red. He really had it bad.

**Oh yes he does! He has it so freaking bad! Gah! Sorry again about the lack of posts! Leave a review if you feel like it, I guess... I missed you guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Umm... What is this? This is possibly the longest chapter I've ever written. Ever. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one!**

Chapter 13

**Will's POV**

_Three days later  
>...<em>

Will swept his hair out of his face, trying to get a decent view of himself in the mirror. He looked as he always did, just a bit more tired. Well, not just a bit... But he had his reasons. The school dance was that night, and he had no plan. No, it wasn't just a '_oh shit, what am I supposed to wear?' _type of plan. It was more of an '_oh shit, I have twelve hours left to ask out the guy who will probably reject me' _plan. Even if he did somehow manage to make a plan, it would end horribly and most likely come back to haunt him later.

"Hey Nico," He smirked, leaning one elbow on the sink. "You would look really nice in a suit... Maybe you should wear one to the dance with me?" He paused, staring blankly at his reflection. _Hell no. _that would never work. Next, he tried a simple '_will you go to the dance with me?' _but it sounded a bit more like "Danceyouwantgowithme?". Yeah, no way. He was hopeless.

"Dude!" Cecil yelled. "You've been in the bathroom for like, ten minutes! Should I be concerned?"

Will walked out of the bathroom, shooting metaphorical darts into Cecil's eye. "I just can't figure out how to ask him to the dance! He's just too stubborn! If I stay traditional and just ask him to the dance, he'll think I'm boring. If I use a pickup line, he'll think I'm a loser!"

"Dude, he already knows you're a boring loser," Cecil chuckled. No, _chuckled _sounded to manly. It was more like a weird giggle-snort. "Hey, maybe he likes boring losers! That's a weird type, dont'cha think?"

"You're not helping! And on top of that, I look like I just came back from the land of the dead! Do you know how many hours of sleep I got last night? Right, zip, zero, none! And I'm having a bad hair day! _I have a bad hair day. Every. Single. Day._" Will tried to pat his hair down, but alas, that made it stand up more.

"Chill. You're ranting. Anyway, I'm sure it'll work out. This is Nico we're talking about, he's never made you nervous!"

"Am I really that great of an actor?" Will grumbled. Cecil was kidding, right? Every time he saw Nico, his heart stopped. In fact, his heart almost stopped right then. "Who is that?" He hissed, hearing a knock at the door. What if it was Jason, coming to pound his skull for not asking Nico out? He slid under the bed, trying to position himself so he could still see the door. Cecil sighed, rolling his eyes. He walked up to the door and twisted the knob, letting in their visitor. Will could only see their shoes, but he could immediately tell who it was.

"Oh, hey Nico!" Cecil greeted. "What're you doing here at this hour?"

Will could tell that Nico was eyeing Cecil suspiciously, blush rising to his cheeks. "It's time for lunch... And I didn't see Will there, so I just wanted to check in. It was stupid, I should probably go..." There was a part of Will that wanted to let him leave, spare himself from the humiliation. But instead, Cecil took action for him.

"Hey! Wait, I think Will's changing in the bathroom... I'll just tell him you're here! Wait in the hallway." Cecil closed the door behind him, before smirking at Will. "Go, blondie. Go get your man!"

Will pulled himself out from under the bed, brushing of the dust that clung to his clothing. He took a deep breath before pushing the door open. He stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind him. Hey, Cecil didn't need to hear his conversations! He whirled around, trying to spot Nico. His eyes landed on the small boy at the end of the hallway. The figure sauntered towards him, looking down at his feet.

"You uhh... You look nice, Nico." He said, taking in the person in front of him. "Did you get a haircut or something?"

"Yeah... I, umm... You look nice, too. I mean, you usually don't look bad, but... I need to shut up, sorry." Nico stuttered. "Where were you at lunch today? Not that I was worried, but... Damn it, Solace. I was worried."

"Well, about that," Will rubbed the back of his neck. "I wasn't hungry.., I was just thinking about stuff, you know?"

Nico nodded. "I was thinking too... Are you going to that stupid dance thing tonight?"

"Yeah," Will started. He was quickly cut off.

"Well then, who's the lucky boy?" Nico asked, staring at his boots.

"Nobody yet, actually. Are you going?"

"I, uhh," Nico started. "That's kind of why I came..." Silence hung heavy in the air, waiting for someone to grab the opportunity. After about ten seconds of awkward staring, Nico spoke up. "I came... Because I wanted to know if you wanted to go? I mean, we could go as friends or whatever... It's stupid. I should just stay in my-"

"Hey, it's not stupid." Will grabbed Nico's hand, stopping him from walking away. "I was actually going to ask you the same thing... Just, you know, not as friends? We could go as... They type of people who wear a matching suit and dress... But like, your pocket square could match my tie? I could get a-"

"So, you want me to be your date?" Nico contemplated, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah," Will blushed. "Or something like that... If that would be okay?"

"That would be... Just, don't be late, Solace! Or else there's a zero percent chance of it ever happening again." Nico winked, before dashing down the hall.

"Aye aye, captain." Will muttered under his breath. He ran back into his room, where Cecil was waiting impatiently.

"I was going to spy on you," Cecil muttered. "But I thought better of it. What happened?"

"I-I think we're going to the dance together? I don't know! I just- I can't be late. And I need a suit. Pronto. And a red tie... And I need to do my hair. Did I mention I'm having a bad hair day? Nico got a haircut, and it's really cute. He is not supposed to be the cute one! That's my job!"

"Pull yourself together!" Cecil shouted. He slapped Will on the cheek, and admittedly, it stung pretty bad. "First order of business; you need a suit. My extra one won't fit you, and Jason and Percy are the only guys in this school who might have your size."

"Fine. We'll go to Jason."

"No," Cecil demanded. "We won't. He's Nico's roommate! Rule three of committing a crime; _Never _associate yourself with someone the victim might be close with."

"Dude, this isn't a crime. I just need a suit."

"Fine. But we aren't going to Jason. What do you have against Percy, anyway?" Cecil raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response.

"I don't-"

"Save your bullshit," Cecil snarled. "You do."

"God, Cecil! It's not important! Let's just go get the suit." Will walked past his friend, and out the door. "Are you coming, or not?"

"Not. You have to solve your own problems."

On that note, Will closed the door behind him. What did he care if Cecil helped him? He was perfectly capable of taking care of his own issues. He took off down the hallway, hoping Percy had an extra suit.

* * *

><p>"Wait, did you ask him out, or did he ask you out?" Percy asked.<p>

"Both, I guess." Will shrugged. "It was just... It just happened. It was a mutual agreement."

"Damn it, Solace! I had my money on you! God, I really wanted double dessert for three months." Percy shook his head. "So, what do you need from me? Make it quick, I have to go get Annabeth soon. Wait, let me guess. Hair product?"

"Yes! Oh goodness, yes. My hair looks like something from the depths of hell. And, do you by chance have an extra suit?" Will asked. Percy wasn't that bad, he just kind of put Will on edge. Maybe that would change someday.

"Yeah, I have a suit. It might be a little too small across the chest... You know, because you have broader shoulders? I'm not trying to say that you have... Never mind. I should just go get the stuff." Percy ran off to get the suit, leaving Will to ponder what just happened.

_Did he just tell me that I have boobs? _God, when Nico said that Jackson was an idiot, he didn't know exactly how much of an idiot he really was. Let's put it this way; On a scale of one to one-hundred of maturity level, Percy Jackson would be sixty-nine. He glanced in the window to see his reflection. Damn, he hoped Percy had some really good product; he would need it. It wasn't that he obsessed about his hair, it's just that he wanted it to look nice for his first 'date'. It really was his first date, considering he'd never gone out with anyone before.

Percy tossed him the product and handed him the suit. Will thanked him and turned to leave, when Percy spoke up. "Wait! One more thing!" The black-haired boy ran across the room, grabbed something and ran back. "It's from a bouqet for Annabeth... Now go! Don't be late, someone might try to steal your man!"

Will ran out the door, clutching the small crimson rose in his hand. He couldn't be late.

**MEHAHAHA dorky Percy... Will always having a bad hair day is so canon... Help me. Anyway, feel free to leave a review! I crave constructive criticism. Also, what should I write next? Please comment ideas. And also, if you want to follow my cosplay account on instagram its just_reyna_here . Okay, I'm done now. **


End file.
